


As Long As You Know

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dangerous for a Commander to spend his free time fucking his subordinate. This particular Commander had been known for his intelligence, so why would he waste his time and risk his career for something as trivial as an affair? Explicit Eruri, basically without a plot, a bit of musing on Levi's part</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Know

"Harder."

Not a request, oh, no: A command. An order.

Fighting back the urge to smirk, Erwin did as he was told.

A sharp yelp, a startled gasp somewhere between pain and pleasure, and Levi was arching beautifully beneath him. 

For being so utterly foul, Levi was incredibly lovely when he let loose, panting and writhing and raking his short, perfectly manicured nails down the Commander's back, a little smirk gracing his lips at the other's responding growl. A breathless chuckle forced its way past flushed lips: "Enjoying yourself?"

"More than you know." Erwin's voice was soft, his smile warm and gentle and thoroughly out of place.

Levi looked away, withdrawing his hands and tangling them into the sheets. He hated when Erwin smiled like that. It was too affectionate. Their relationship wasn't just about sex anymore, Levi decided. They both knew that. Levi, though, wanted more than anything to deny it all.

It was dangerous for a Commander to spend his free time fucking his subordinate. This particular Commander had been known for his intelligence, so why would he waste his time and risk his career for something as trivial as an affair?

Not that Levi cared, of course. 

The touch of calloused fingers upon the flushed skin of his cheek made it hard not to care, though, and Levi could do nothing to keep himself from nuzzling into it.

Erwin was always so warm...

Levi gasped when that ridiculously warm hand slid down along his throat, his chest, his hip, coming to rest against his inner thigh, kneading a bit too harshly, and he shuddered. "Fucking tease..."

A shrug. "You weren't paying attention."

"Like hell I wasn't," was Levi's reply, harsh, nearly a hiss, just the slightest bit above a whisper lest the other soldiers hear. Erwin may have had his own room, but the walls of the barracks were still notoriously thin.

Erwin was smiling again now, though not softly this time: A twisted quirk of his lips, playful. A challenge. 

And Levi had never been one to turn down a challenge.

A flash lit gunmetal blue for just the barest second before Erwin felt himself being pulled down by the back of his neck, landing chest-to-chest with the feisty little brunette as short, blunt nails laid furrows into his flesh. 

Ah, a fight was what he wanted. 

Doing his best to hide the growing smirk on his face, Erwin leaned down to capture his partner's lips, reveling in the responding sigh.

If it was a fight Levi wanted, so be it. 

Pulling back so that he was upright on his knees, Erwin slid his hands down to grasp the backs of Levi's thighs, angling his hips, grinding in until--

A gasp, sharp, startled, but utterly turned on.

Nearly there, by the sound of it. 

One more thrust, probably rougher than necessary, and Levi was arching clear off the bed, Erwin's name barely managing to slip past his lips as he shot hot white against his own skin.

That tone, lustful and longing, was enough to send Erwin over the edge, too, pulling out just in time to cum against Levi's stomach in spite of the other's whimpered protest. It was easier to clean up the mess that way. 

And even then, those eyes were averted. 

"Levi..."

No response.

Firmer this time: "Look at me."

"No." Stubborn as always.

An exasperated sigh, and Erwin asked, "Do you still believe we mean nothing to each other?"

"I do." It was a lie obviously, if that pale, pretty blush was any indication.

"You're wrong." He trailed his knuckles along Levi's cheek, giving a warm smile when those dark, dark eyes finally locked with his. "I love you."

There was a slight twitch of plush, swollen lips before the answer came: "I know."

"As long as you know." His fingers were in Levi's hair now, stroking gently, pouring his heart and soul into that little motion. "Just know that I love you."

Levi gave a shudder when he felt Erwin's lips brush the skin just over where his heart lay, praying the older man didn't hear his responding whisper: "You, too."


End file.
